


Appreciation

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting drunk during a celebration, Jinwoo lets slip an insecurity of his, and his friends take it upon themselves to prove how much they appreciate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”This band would probably be better off without me,” Jinwoo slurred after his third whiskey, and the conversation screeched to a halt.

 

”How can you say that?” Seunghoon demanded, slamming his own drink down, the amber liquid splashing onto the kitchen table.

 

”Yeah, what are you talking about, Hyung?” Minho followed up, near beligerantly.

 

Jinwoo shrugged, berating himself internally for letting his tongue get so loose without his input. ”Just,” he started self consciously, staring down at his hands as he literally twiddled his thumbs, ”I don't really seem to contribute much, do I? If I just... left... it probably wouldn't make that much of a difference, overall, would it? I'm the 'Pretty One', but that not actually... And most people see me as a woman anyway, or worse, some kind of sexless child. I just...” he raised his glass to take a sip in an anxiety-induced effort to stall for time before remembering that his glasses empty and awkwardly setting it back down. ”Sometimes I wonder if this band would be more respected if they replaced me with someone else,” he trailed off, face burning with shame as he avoided the gazes of his friends and bandmates. He was quickly sobering up in the wake of the mortification of having so thoughtlessly blurted out his insecurities.

 

When no one replied after a moment, he raised his eyes, and blinked at what he saw.

 

Seunghoon and Minho looked irate, though whether at him or something else, Jinwoo couldn't be certain.

 

Taehyun's ice tinked quietly against his glass as his hands trembled, lips pressed tight together, pale and bloodless, eyes bright and wet as he looked to be holding off tears.

 

Seungyoon simply stared blankly as if he couldn't comprehend.

 

”Jinu-hyung,” he finally said, hoarse voice breaking the increasingly uncomfortable silence, ”I- I don't want you to ever feel like you don't belong with us. You do! You were here before anyone! We wouldn't be the same without you! We need you here with us! We definitely wouldn't be _better off_ without you here! I mean, I- I can't speak for anyone else but... but _I_ love you, Hyung! I'm sorry if you feel like you're not appreciated but you are! Right?” Seungyoon looked to his fellow bandmembers for support, and they all nodded

 

”Of course!” Minho agreed fervently.

 

”I love you, too!” Seunghoon added, Taehyun still vigorously nodding, a few tears breaking free to stream down his cheeks.

 

”We appreciate you, Jinu-hyung!” Taehyun finally added, voice thick and desperate. ”Please, let us show you!”

 

They all held their breath, looking at Jinwoo until finally he swallowed dryly, audibly, and gave a small nod in assent.

 

Immediately, Taehyun pushed away from the table, quickly making his way around to Jinwoo and pulling him to his feet as well. Before the mathyung could open his mouth to question or protest, Taehyun pressed a chaste kiss to his parted lips before peppering his face with them.

 

”Taehyun!” Jinwoo sputtered in surprise, but the maknae shushed him.

 

”Shhh,” he hushed, ”Let us prove how much we love you!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Minho slipped his hand into Jinwoo's, lacing their fingers together and pulling them into his own bedroom. Once arrived, Seunghoon, already on his heel, stepped up behind him and tugged Jinwoo's hoodie up and off, throwing it carelessly into the corner as Taehyun tackled the fly of Jinu's jeans. 

Seungyoon shucked his own clothes as the others were undressing the mathyung, and when Jinwoo stood confused but willing, prick laying half-hard against his thigh, Seungyoon tugged him forward and turned him around, pushing him so he was sitting on the bed. 

After the others shed their clothing as well, Seunghoon climbed into bed behind the older man, holding him in the cradle of his long legs as Minho and Taehyun sat on either side, hands trailing down Jinwoo's arms, caressing his slender neck. 

”Do you remember when it was just you and me, Hyung?” Yoon asked softly, tenderly as he climbed onto the bed to sit astride him. Seungyoon slid his hands down Jinu's chest, heart beating stucatto against his palm. He nuzzled the older man's lips with his own, softly, almost chastely as he pulled himself closer so they say flush together, cock nestled into Jinwoo's groin, hot and damp and soft but for a dusting of coarse hair. 

Jinwoo whimpered and Seungyoon kissed him properly, deeply, licking into the seam of his plush lips, and Jinwoo responded eagerly. He squeezed Seungyoon's ass, palming them apart and Yoon groaned loudly into Jinu's mouth, rocking forward. His cock was growing thick and fat as he rutted into Jinwoo, and he insinuated a hand between then, taking them both in the circle of his fist. 

Jinwoo gasped, bucking up into Seungyoon's fist, prick fully hard against Yoon's own, now, the smooth, wet tip catching on Seungyoon's sensitive fraenulum. Seungyoon's free hand came up, pinching and rolling Jinwoo's soft, brown nipple between his thumb and forefinger as Jinwoo slipped two fingertips down the sweat-slick crease of Seungyoon's ass. 

The younger man bit his mathyung's lip, drawing a hiss as he rocked back against Jinwoo's probing fingers, encouraging further exploration as he pumped his hand over them both, striping them quickly, spreading the slick precome as it weeped freely from their slits. 

Seunghoon interrupted them briefly, holding a white silicone ring over Jinwoo's shoulder, and Seungyoon couldn't stop a groan from escaping at the sight. 

Jinwoo turned his head to look at the toy and swore. ”Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, but his cock twitched all the same, belying his interest as Seungyoon slipped it over his shaft, fitting it snug at Jinwoo's base. 

Once Jinwoo was secured, Seungyoon doubled his efforts, fucking into his own fist, rutting against Jinwoo with purpose.

Jinwoo retaliated by fucking up into him and fitting his middle and ring fingers tight to the furl of Seungyoon's asshole rubbing it hard like a woman's clit and Seungyoon keened. 

Minho tapped Jinwoo's arm, drawing his attention away and offering a plastic bottle of lube. 

Jinwoo grinned, leaning forward to press a hard kiss to Mino's mouth in thanks before taking the lube, drizzling it onto his fingers and tossing it to the side for Minho to take care of. Dripping now with the slick lubricant, Jinwoo wasted no time in pressing both fingers into Seungyoon's hole, immediately setting a brutal pace, fucking him with his fingers while Seungyoon rode his lap. 

With Jinwoo restrained, Seungyoon made no effort to hold himself back, riding Jinwoo's fingers and cock with abandon, fisting them both fast and hard. Jinwoo kept his other hand tangled in Seungyoon's hair as they kissed hard and messily, all teeth and tongues and wet, breathless panting and Seungyoon fucked himself, Minho pressing himself close to suck on Jinwoo's hardened nipple, Seungyoon and Taehyun pressing open mouthed kisses and bruises into Jinwoo's neck and shoulders. 

All too soon, Jinwoo strained, crying out loudly as his cock jerked, needing to come but unable to with the ring keeping his climax just out of reach. Seeing Jinwoo reach his breaking point was enough for Seungyoon, though, and he came, scream muffled by Jinwoo's lips as he tugged their mouths together once more, fingers still rubbing his prostate, milking him until he was dry, cock twitching painfully. 

Shaking and sensitive, Taehyun helped Seungyoon off of Jinwoo's lap, letting the rapper curl up beside Seunghoon, hand still grappling for Jinwoo who took it and held on tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Taehyun pushed Seunghoon's shoulder until he scooted backwards, dragging Jinwoo along with him until they were both fully on the bed, Jinwoo laying with his head in Seunghoon's lap, Hoon's long prick resting insistently against his cheek. 

Jinwoo turned and kissed the demanding organ, but Taehyun grabbed his chin and turned him away.

”No, no! It's my turn now, Hyung!” the maknae chided before kissing him insistently. 

Jinwoo was happy enough with this development and kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Taehyun to pull him closer, but Taehyun wouldn't go. 

Instead, the younger man flashed a grin and turned so he was laying facing Jinwoo's dripping hard prick, shaft glistening with his and Seungyoon's precome, pubic hair and belly splattered with Seungyoon's pearly release. 

Mouth watering, Taehyun fitted his hand around the white silicone cockring, and tugged Jinwoo's cock toward him, impatiently taking the glans into his mouth. Taehyun moaned, swirling his tongue around the spongy head, probing the leaking slit and loose folds of his foreskin. 

Jinwoo bucked his hips, moaning loudly. He turned his head to bury his nose into Seunghoon's groin, panting there for a moment while Taehyun teased him, before turning away and pulling the youngest toward him, adjusting the other man's legs so Jinwoo could duck forward and take Taehyun's prick into his own waiting mouth. 

Taehyun groaned around him, the vibrations making Jinwoo shiver, and pulled off, taking a breathful of air before impaling himself on Jinwoo's cock, pushing it deeper until his nose was buried in Jinwoo's thick curls. 

Taehyun inhaled the thick, heady scent of sex and sweat and Seungyoon's come, swallowing twice around Jinwoo's length before bobbing his head. Jinwoo used all of his concentration to focus on Taehyun's dick in his mouth and not how badly he wished he could come down Taehyun's throat, instead he put all of his effort into making the opposite true. While Taehyun expertly bobbed his head, Jinwoo laved his cock and balls with his tongue before suckling on his head. 

Taehyun held his hand out to Minho who slicked his fingers for him, then, as he took Jinwoo back down deep into his throat, slipped one of his fingers into his tight ass. 

Jinwoo gasped, moaning into Taehyun's groin and spreading his legs wide to give the younger man easier access

One finger became two, became three fingers thrusting into him, alternating between scissoring him open and expertly massaging his P-spot. 

Jinwoo was desperate, for release, for an end, for it to never end – he didn't even know anymore. 

Cock pulsing painfully within its restraint, precome streaming copiously into Taehyun's mouth as the younger man drained the fluid from his balls without relief, Jinwoo redoubled his efforts. One hand reached back to squeeze and massage Taehyun's balls, rolling them in his palm as his fingers slipped back to rub his perineum. His other hand jerked Taehyun's shaft, still sucking on his glans. 

As his tongue dipped into Taehyun's slit, fingers hitting just the right spot on his perineum to stimulate his prostate from the outside, Taehyun exploded. Come pulsed hotly onto his tongue, quickly overflowing and dripping down his chin as Taehyun growled, biting into the meat of Jinwoo's thigh. 

The dongsaeng rolled over, exhausted, flopping onto his back as Minho impatiently climbed over to take his place.


	4. Chapter 4

Minho, who had been manning the lubricant, had also been making excellent use of it, fingering himself open while the other two had their way with the mathyung.

 

”Jinu!” Mino panted as he straddled the older man, dropping down to lick the come from his mouth. ”God, you don't know how long I've wanted you, Hyung! How I've _always_ -!” He broke off, moaning as Seungyoon lined Jinwoo's cock up with Minho's empty hole.

 

”So show me,” Jinwoo demanded, voice sex saturated and hoarse from Taehyun's cock.

 

Mino bore down, taking Jinwoo into him, and Jinwoo nearly sobbed at the sensation. He lay still while Mino gyrated on his lap, eyes wide as the younger man circled his hips, grinding down on him.

 

Mino started slow, taking the time to enjoy the feel of Jinwoo inside him, relishing in the burn of the stretch of his internal muscles. Slowly, shuddering at the drag of friction, Mino pulled off before slowly pushing himself back down, hands roving up and down Jinwoo's sweat-slick chest and stomach, content to just _feel_.

 

Jinwoo couldn't take it, though, and fitted his hands into Minho's hips, bending his knees, and using the leverage to savagely fuck up into the younger man.

 

Mino nearly screamed, his eyes rolling back into his head as his slow, rocking rhythm was overtaken in favour of a more brutal pace, but the rapper couldn't complain. Instead he lifted himself up and dropped himself back down, riding Jinwoo in tandem to the older man's thrusting, the two falling into an instinctive rhythm.

 

Jinwoo's teeth were clenched as he grunted in exertion, thrusting upward and punching little breathless noises out of his friend who mouth streamed with a litany of keening moans and breathless, mindless swears.

 

Seunghoon moved from his spot against Mino's headboard and slithered around behind his dongsaeng, hands grasping tightly just below Jinwoo's around Minho's waist, as he bounced the younger man on the mathyung's cock.

 

Mino wailed as Seunghoon and Jinwoo took control, Jinwoo fitting a hand around Mino's bouncing cock, fisting him in time with his thrusts until Mino spurted, back arching into Seunghoon's chests as he screamed silently, come arching through the air to splatter onto Jinwoo's chest and clavicle.

 

The younger man whimpered as Seunghoon pushed him forward so he was splayed across Jinwoo's sticky chest, cock still hard inside him.

 

Once Minho was out of the way, Seunghoon hooked his arms under Jinwoo's knees and pulled them up so the taller man could press his latex-clad cock into Jinwoo's pre-prepared hole, smiling in thanks to Taehyun who smirked in reply.

 

Jinwoo choked out a sob as he was filled up, Seunghoon quickly re-establishing their former pace. Minho moaned softly into Jinwoo's neck as Seunghoon forced Jinwoo's prick further into him, effectively fucking them both, and Jinwoo was almost thankful for the tight silicone around the base of his shaft as his cock twitched violently inside Mino, the pressure building, desperate to release.

 

Seunghoon thrust hard and fast and Jinwoo could do nothing but lay back and take it, no leverage from his position under Mino.

 

Soon enough the younger man was hard again, prick rubbing wetly against Jinwoo's belly. He could tell that Seunghoon was tiring, though, sweat beading under his fringe and dripping down his flushed cheeks.

 

Finally, when Minho seized again, adding to the growing puddle of come on Jinwoo's stomach, Seunghoon slowed.

 

Mino hissed in oversensitized discomfort as Jinwoo slipped from him, Seungyoon tugging him over to lay beside him.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

With the younger boy gone, Seunghoon dropped down and pressed his first kiss to Jinwoo's lips. Jinwoo, exhausted, kissed back messily, but Seunghoon didn't mind.

 

Burying his face into the mathyung's shoulder, Seunghoon started thrusting again, slower now, desperate to drive them both to climax.

 

Jinwoo wrapped his legs around Seunghoon's waist, holding the taller boy close while they fucked lazily, almost gently now in a direct contrast to the frenzy of just a moment ago.

 

Seunghoon shook with exertion as Jinwoo raked his nails down his damp back, encouraging the younger man to find his own pleasure, as Seunghoon buried himself inside Jinwoo again and again.

 

Suddenly, the younger remembered the silicone ring around Jinwoo's cock, and with a deft hand he released it. Immediately, Jinwoo gasped and seized, arching upward as the tension abruptly released. Two, three more thrusts and Jinwoo's cock erupted like a geyser, seemingly endless as Seunghoon rode him through it. The rippling contractions as Jinwoo came, urged Seunghoon on, pace erratic now as he sought his own climax.

 

Finally, he buried himself as deep into the older man as he could and groaned into Jinwoo's damp neck, filling the condom reservoir with his own release.

 

He had just enough strength left to pull out and collapse to the side instead of directly on top of Jinwoo, for which the mathyung might have been grateful, if he weren't still valiantly attempting to come down from his own overwhelming orgasm.

 

Seunghoon lay beside the gasping man, Taehyun curling up behind him, Minho snuggling closer on Jinwoo's other side to lay his head on the man's chest, Seungyoon's front against his back.

 

Slowly but surely, Jinwoo blinked as he regained full consciousness.

 

”Do you believe us now, Hyung?” Taehyun mumbled against Seunghoon's shoulder, hand reaching out to carress Jinwoo's hip.

 

Jinwoo hummed sleepily in vague reply, but groped at Taehyun's fingers in affirmation.

 

”Good,” Seunghoon answered, pressing a tender kiss to Jinwoo's temple, stroking the damp hair away from his forehead.

 

”Don't ever leave us,” Seungyoon ordered.

 

”But we'll be glad to prove again how much we appreciate you, if you ever need it,” Mino added sleepily, snuggling further into Jinwoo.

 

The mathyung pet Minho's messy hair and sighed, overcome with emotion.

 

”Thank you,” he said, finally. ”I love you all, too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to like it if you like it, I can't read minds -- love you guys! Thanks!


End file.
